Eu sempre vou te amar
by vanessamatos
Summary: Por mais que Bette e Tina tenham passado por muitos obstáculos, e mesmo que não sejam mais um casal, elas nunca vão deixar de se amarem loucamente. E quando a vida lhes oferecer mais uma chance será que finalmente as duas se reconciliaram?


**Título: Eu sempre vou te amar (NC - 17)****  
****Autor: Vanessa Matos****  
****Categoria: Projeto Need For Femmeslash/ The L Word/ 5ª temporada****  
****Shipper: Bette/Tina (Bettina)****  
****Beta: Mari****  
****Classificação: NC - 17****  
****Completa: (X) Yes () No****  
****Disclaimer: Os personagens não pertencem a mim...******

**Notas: Nunca acompanhei a série inteira. Vi alguns episódios esporadicamente. Mas, sempre achei esse casal muito fofo. A forma como superaram tantos obstáculos e como se amam. É de dar inveja a qualquer pessoa. Por isso resolvi fazer algo sobre as duas. É minha primeira fic nesse estilo e simplesmente adorei o resultado, espero que também curtam.****  
****- Essa fic se passa no episódio 5X06 quando Tina chega de surpresa na casa da Bette flagrando - a cozinhando. O dialogo é o mesmo do episódio nessa parte, e tentei manter a cena das duas na cama mais parecida possível com o que ocorreu no episódio e com cenas que já vi em outros episódios sobre as duas.****  
****linK:****.com/watch?v=HMF9****- jxvP8U****  
****- Em um episódio anterior, 5X04, há uma cena onde as duas se beijam em uma boate.****  
****Link:****.com/watch?v=lQ19RITxIrQ******

**Sinopse:**_Por mais que você tente esquecer um grande amor, não se pode banir de sua vida uma pessoa especial. Por mais que Bette e Tina tenham passado por muitos obstáculos, e mesmo que não sejam mais um casal, elas nunca vão deixar de se amarem loucamente. E quando a vida lhes oferecer mais uma chance será que finalmente as duas se reconciliaram?_

**Eu sempre vou te amar**

Era um dia como outro qualquer em LA. Bette Potter tentava manter seus pensamentos em ordem enquanto cozinhava. Não consiga tirar uma noite especial da cabeça. O beijo trocado com sua ex Tina Kennard não saia de sua mente. Estava tão bem em seu relacionamento com a Jodi e a última coisa que queria era magoar a namorada. Mas, não podia manter seu coração em ordem, depois de sentir os doces lábios, seu cheiro tão adocicado e sua pele que queimava em contato com a sua. Tinham tanto em comum. Não era só a pequena Angie que as mantinham tão conectadas. Havia muito sentimento acumulado em seus corações, por mais que negasse a si mesma, jamais deixou de amar um dia sequer a mulher que hoje povoava sua mente e aquecia seu coração.

Bette nem percebeu a porta abri mais o cheio característico de Tina logo a denunciou.

- Posso entrar? - Tina bateu fracamente na lateral da geladeira fazendo com que Bette vira - se em sua direção e seus olhos se encontrassem.

- Hey! - Bette a olhava surpresa. Era a ultima pessoa que esperava ver em sua cozinha. Com as mãos repletas de legumes que cortara a pouco, olhou meio sem jeito para a ex - namorada. - Kit e Angie só irão voltar de Annheim em algumas horas.

- Eu vim mais cedo - As mãos de Tina suavam, por isso, as mantinham no bolso na calça meio sem jeito. Assim como a ex, não parava de pensar no beijo trocado na boate noites atrás no qual deixara seu corpo em chamas. Ainda amava loucamente a bela mulher em sua frente - Espero que não se importe!

- Não! Tudo bem - Por mais que sua presença fosse tão prejudicial ao seu relacionamento com a Jodi, estava tão maravilhada de vê - la ali em sua frente. Em traje tão simples, mas que a deixava terrivelmente desejável. Bette teria que concentrar todas suas forças na tarefa de cozinhar para não perder a cabeça e se arrepender depois.

Tina entra sorridente e seus olhos percorrem toda a cozinha enquanto Bette põe os legumes na frigideira juntamente com o frango.

- Você está preparando algum jantar especial ou algo assim? - Bette deixa um sorriso ecoar, nervosa.

- Não! É apenas para a Angie - E continua a refogar os legumes com o frango.

Tina vira - se para poder olhar diretamente para a ex enquanto a mesma continua a mexer algo cujo cheiro delicioso já havia impregnado suas narinas.

- Eu queria alimentá - la antes que você chegasse - Bette continua a se explicar evitando o contato com os olhos da ex. Tentando evitar aquilo que era inevitável - Eu falei para a Kit não deixá - la comer muita porcaria na Disneyland.

- É! Está certo - Tina adorava o jeito amoroso como Bette sempre se referia a filha delas.

Bette virou - se meio sorridente e seus olhos encontraram os de Tina. E aquele brilho intenso a fez tremer. Sentiu cada centímetro do seu corpo protesta pela distância e se reprimiu. Era uma mulher comprometida. E não podia magoar a Jodi da mesma forma que havia magoado a Tina. Voltou a se concentrar no jantar que preparava carinhosamente para a filha.

- Parece refinado. O que você está preparando? - Tina se aproximou e Bette sentiu como se o ar lhe falta - se. Seu coração disparou.

- É só frango frito e uns legumes grelhados - Tentava se manter firme enquanto falava sobre comida e tentava ignorar todo seu corpo reagindo a presença da bela e sexy mulher que mexia tanto com sua mente e coração.

- O cheiro está maravilhoso - Por mais que Tina estivesse usando todo o papo em torno da comida para se aproximar da ex, não podia negar que o mesmo estava terrivelmente apetitoso.

Bette destampa a outra panela onde fervia a água para o macarrão tentando fortemente e desesperadamente não cair em tentação. Trocavam sorrisos tímidos enquanto ela colocava o macarrão na panela.

- A Jodi ensinou você a cozinha? - Ao escutá - la pronunciar o nome da sua atual namorada, sentiu - se a pior pessoa do mundo, por naquele momento querer simplesmente esquecer esse fato apenas para poder cair nos braços da Tina - Eu ouvi falar que ela é uma ótima cozinheira.

- Na verdade... Não! Aprendi sozinha! - Bette respira fundo antes de continuar - Ás vezes, eu cozinho para Angie quando estamos sozinhas - Engole em seco – Me faz sentir como, você sabe... Como uma família! - Seus olhos vão diretos aos dela ao pronunciar a palavra família, e Tina sentiu seu peito disparar - Eu gosto! - De repente uma tristeza tomou conta de Tina ao lembrar rapidamente todos os planos que ambas fizeram durante tanto tempo enquanto eram um casal e sonhavam constituir uma bela família - Eu tenho que cozinhar para você um dia.

Bette sorriu, se afastou indo até a bancada buscar mais uns ingredientes usando isso como desculpa para manter seu corpo longe do da ex. Tina respirou fundo e virou - se para poder encarar a ex - namorada. Por meros segundos o silêncio reinou antes de finalmente Tina fazer aquilo que veio disposta a fazer.

- Bette... - Ao escutá - la chamar dessa forma. Forte e decidida. Bette sabia que estava completamente perdida - Vire - se! - Era uma ordem direta e todo seu corpo obedeceu sem nem pestanejar.

Os olhos de ambas brilhavam. O coração estava pulsando a mil. A boca seca. Enquanto a respiração aumentava gradativamente. Eram duas mulheres fortes e decididas. Amavam - se tanto, mas a vida havia posto tantos obstáculos e hoje estava cada uma vivendo seus sonhos separados. Mas, um simples deslize havia modificado tudo. Desde que se tocaram novamente naquela boate sabiam que era questão de tempo até estarem nessa posição. Lutando fortemente contra seus desejos mais íntimos.

- Olha, seu sei que você não quer magoar a Jodi - Só de ouvir o nome da namorada Bette sentia como se a simples presença da Tina já fosse à pior das traições.

- Não, não quero - E essa a mais pura verdade.

Todo seu corpo tremeu quando os lábios ágeis e famintos da Tina selaram os seus fortemente. Continuava tão terrivelmente saboroso como ainda guardava em sua mente. Suas línguas se tocavam e correntes elétricas percorriam seus corpos. Sua mão descia delicadamente pelo corpo que tanto desejava, enquanto as mãos firmes de Tina deslizavam pelas suas costas e se posicionava em sua cintura fazendo a região entre suas coxas arder.

Pequenos gemidos deixavam ecoar, enquanto desligaram estrategicamente o fogão e seguiram cambaleando até o quarto. Bette sugava desesperadamente a língua de Tina enquanto se aproximam da enorme cama. Rapidamente Tina abre os botões da camisa da Bette expondo o belo sutiã preto.

Bette era uma amante ágil. Gostava de controlar e fazer suas amantes se derreterem em seus braços. Sempre foi controladora, não só no trabalho e na vida pessoal, mas principalmente na cama. Por isso não demorou a deitar o delicado corpo da Tina em sua enorme cama, retirando com agilidade a calça jeans deixando-a trajando uma bela lingerie que a fez gemer em antecipação. Era tudo muito rápido. Bette tinha pressa. Sentia seu corpo uivando. Cada parte do seu corpo queimando a espera do grande momento. Necessitava urgentemente de Tina. Deitou seu corpo sobre o dela de forma que seu peso não incomodasse a amante. Tina deslizou as mãos pelos belos cachos da amada enquanto seus lábios se tocavam gentilmente.

- O que estamos fazendo? - A racionalidade queria tomar conta, enquanto seu corpo queimava. Tina não deixou que isso atrapalhasse o momento especial, por isso puxou-a para um forte e profundo beijo, fazendo-a esquecer o breve momento de lucidez.

Tina resolve inverter as posições ficando por cima da Bette, enquanto as caricias só aumentavam de intensidade, e os lábios se tocavam apaixonadamente. Bette deslizou suas mãos pela barriga da amante para lhe tirar a camisa, mas não lhe foi permitido. Tina se afastou e ela mesma tirou a camisa revelando um belo sutiã transparente. Bette apenas gemeu em resposta, maravilhada com a bela fêmea em sua frente. Instintivamente direcionou suas mãos pela barriga da Tina indo em direção ao seu centro de prazer, mas o movimento foi impedido.

- Espere! - Tina segurou às mãos dela - Não! - E põe sobre a cabeça de forma sensual. Bette suspira, enquanto seus olhos brilhando de desejo encaram espantados os da Tina que também brilhavam de prazer.

Tina direcionou sua face bem próxima a da Bette e a beijou delicadamente enquanto sensualmente remexe seu corpo sobre o dela friccionando seu centro contra o dela de forma pecaminosa fazendo-a gemer em seus lábios. Afasta-se e Bette puxava o ar com dificuldade...

- Abre as pernas - A voz era rouca e repleta de desejo. Bette deixa uma deliciosa risada ecoar.

- Você está falando sacanagem para mim? - Ela apenas obedece à bela mulher. Enquanto seus doces lábios queimavam em contato com o seu.

Enquanto Bette se contorcia sem poder tocá-la, Tina deslizava delicadamente suas mãos pela barriga da amante, aproximando estrategicamente da calça, e em um movimento único bem calculado colocou sua mão dentro da mesma sentindo finalmente a amada totalmente entregue a si.

Bette gemeu ao senti os delicados dedos da amada tocar seu ponto sensível, e a umidade já tão presente na região escorrer por entre suas pernas.

- Você está tão molhada! - Tina geme bem próximo ao ouvido da amante sentindo-a estremecer e o gemido ecoar com mais intensidade.

Bette tentava tocá-la, mas Tina não deixava. Enquanto aumentava gradativamente a intensidade dos toques, sentindo o liquido da amada escorrer cada vez mais em suas mãos.

- Psiu! Fique quietinha! Eu só quero comer você! - Era demais para Bette que aproxima sua face da dela, beijando-a furiosamente.

Tina continuava tocando-a com precisão enquanto seus lábios traçavam uma batalha interna. Não demorara a sentir os músculos da amada se contrair violentamente e um gemido gutural escapar pelos seus lábios denunciando o incrível orgasmo que apossou do seu corpo. Ela sorrir maravilhada por ter sido a responsável pelo prazer que a amada acabara de ter. Levou de forma sensual os dedos até os lábios sugando-os.

- Hum! Continua incrivelmente, deliciosa! - O olhar sexy deixou Bette fervendo, e sem muito pensar, beijou-a furiosamente invertendo as posições.

Rapidamente arrancou a própria calça, e posteriormente o sutiã da Tina. Tocou com firmeza os mamilos enrijecidos sentindo à mulher embaixo de si se contorcer com o contato. Sorriu enquanto aproximou os lábios dos mesmos. Passou a língua delicadamente enquanto um gemido escorreu pelos lábios da amante, e logo os sugou furiosamente enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo belo corpo encontrando seu centro úmido e tão convidativo. Sem pestanejar, tocou-o fazendo-a tremer embaixo de si.

- Não para! - Tina gemia sem controle algum - Não para!

Bette afastou-se dos mamilos deslizando os lábios pelo corpo fervendo da amante enquanto com as mãos livrou-se da lingerie, para então finalmente sentir seu gosto há tanto tempo desejado. Tina se contorcia. Enquanto sentia o prazer se aproximando rapidamente. E não demorou a notar seus lábios internos se contrair violentamente e o orgasmo se apossar do seu corpo. O grito escapou sem controle pelos seus lábios trêmulo. E quando sentiu os lábios delicados e úmidos da Bette contra os seus sentiu-se maravilhada.

Trocaram delicados beijos, enquanto as mãos deslizaram pelos corpos suados e ferventes. Mas, não estavam saciadas. Não ainda. E as caricias se tornaram intensas e ambas tentaram em toques transparecer o desespero e a saudade acumulada. Proporcionaram durante boa parte da tarde adentrando a noite prazer uma a outra. Sem se importarem naquele momento em como todo esse contato podia mudar drasticamente a vida de ambas.

Estavam suadas. Bette encontrava-se com a cabeça repousada na região entre os seios de Tina. Ainda recuperavam as forças perdidas durante a longa troca de amor e prazer. Tina deslizava delicadamente as mãos pelas costas nuas da amante sentindo cada pedaço de pele se arrepiar com o contato. Bette mantinha os olhos fechados se maravilhando com o contato.

- Senti falta disso - Bette deixara as palavras ecoarem.

- Eu também - Bette levantou o tronco encarando os olhos apaixonados de Tina, e se sentiu horrível - Não fique assim! - Tina conhecia muito bem a ex-namorada - Não se culpe demais! Não fizemos nada de errado!

- Então porque me sinto tão péssima agora? - Bette levantou-se, puxou mais o cobertor sentando-se na cama, respirou fundo antes de continuar - Não quero ser uma traidora de novo. Perdi-te dessa forma e prometi a mi mesma que jamais faria de novo algo parecido - A respiração era pesada - Não me arrependo, não é isso. Foi maravilhoso! - Bette virou-se para então encarar os olhos marejados da Tina - Há muito tempo não me sentia assim - Põe sua mão sobre a da ex-namorada, sentindo-a estremecer - Quando finalmente achei ter encontrado alguém capaz de me fazer te esquecer, você vem e me prova que estava completamente errada - Seus olhos brilhavam - Isso é impossível. Jamais te esqueci. Jamais te esquecerei. Porque jamais amarei alguém da forma que te amo. Eu sempre vou te amar - Uma lágrima solitária escapou pela face da Tina sendo capturada pela palma da mão da Bette - Por outro lado, não posso fazer isso com a Jodi. Ela foi tão boa comigo. Ajudou-me tanto quando precisei. Não posso simplesmente machuca-la.

- Entendo - Tina se aproxima da ex-namorada de forma carinhosa, abraçando-a por trás - Eu também te amo muito - Suspirou fundo sentindo todo seu corpo estremecer - Jamais deixei de te amar. Achei que pudesse te esquecer. Mas, é tão complicado - Bette afastou os fios de cabelo que caiam sobre a face da amada - Temos a Angie. E nossa filha é a coisa mais importante do mundo pra mim.

- Pra mim também - Bette deixou escapar.

- A última coisa que desejo é que outra pessoa saia machucada com tudo isso - Tina repousou suas mãos sobre a da amada - Mas, não podemos simplesmente esquece tudo isso que acabou de acontecer.

- É eu sei! Não conseguiria esquecer nem se quisesse - Bette deixou uma risada ecoar, mais de nervosismo do que qualquer outra coisa - É incrível como ainda temos tanta química, mesmo depois de anos - Agora é a Tina que riu - Estou completamente enrascada. Não sei como vou contar sobre isso a Jodi, sem contar que fizemos sexo selvagem hoje aqui. Isso é tão estupidamente errado.

- Você vai encontrar a solução - Bette sorriu, Tina sempre tinha um jeito especial de fazer as coisas parecem tão simples - Até lá o que podemos fazer em relação á isso? - Tina faz um gesto apontando para o enorme espelho em frente às duas que mostrava nitidamente elas semi-nuas e abraçadas.

- Sinceramente? - Bette sorriou - Eu não sei. Só sei que te amo. E que devemos nos apressar. A Kit deve chegar a qualquer momento com a Angie e a última coisa que precisamos é que elas nos vejam assim, dessa forma.

- Claro, tem toda a razão. - Tina levantou-se, seguida pela Bette, e começaram a catar suas roupas e se vestirem - Acho melhor eu ir embora.

- Mais e a Angie? - Bette sentou-se na cama

- Vou deixá-la dormir aqui hoje com você - Bette abre um enorme sorriso - Afinal, acho que a companhia da nossa filha vai lhe ajudar a encontrar uma solução - Tina pegou os sapatos, e se aproximou trocando um longo e profundo beijo com a amada. Um beijo que tinha tantos significados - Até logo querida.

- Ei Tina? - Tina já estava quase saindo do quarto, quando se virou e olhou diretamente para Bette - Eu te amo!

- É, eu sei - Tina sorrir - Eu também te amo - E o enorme sorriso nos lábios da Bette é a última imagem que ela vê antes de virar-se e seguir seu caminho.

**FIM**


End file.
